Black Fire
by sah-dovah
Summary: Kyrana Suzuka was a follower of Fire Lord Ozai but that all changed when her father was killed. She weanted revenge and her plan back fired and she was sent to the Boiling Rock.
1. Chapter 1

Black Fire

Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

Why? That guy. The prince.

Kyrana Suzuka was being hauled off to the Boiling Rock. It was because of the crime. No. It was because of her dad. When Kyrana was born, her father was upset because he wanted a boy. A boy he could teach everything to. But he couldn't teach anything to a girl. What he did was horrible.

Her father was an assassin. He would kill and be rewarded. The Suzukas were a noble family and the Fire Lord often called for Kyrana's father, Hu Nan, to kill his enemies. When Kyrana was 2, her mother became pregnant. 3 months before the due date, Kyrana's mother, Eleanor, passed away. On that day, Kyrana's life had shifted.

Her father started to teach her his work. Since Kyrana was little, he taught her. Kyrana was taught to hunt and kill. He showed her everything. She learned how to read a person's face, archery, how to use a knife and sword, throwing spears, defense, hiding, stalking her victim, and her most powerful asset was her firebending. Her firebending was like no others. It was black.

Kyrana was a good kid. She got A's in school and was popular. All her teachers liked her. Then everything changed. One day her father had an assignment to assassinate a very powerful Earth Kingdom general. He never came back. Kyra, as her friends called her, started to fail and lost many of her friends and her popularity.

Kyrana had black hair and silver eyes. She was medium height and very pretty.

She blamed Fire Lord Ozai for her father's death and wanted revenge. Kyra finally understood the war now. It wasn't to show the Fire Nation's greatness, it was for power. So one day Kyra packed her things. She dressed in a black suit and grabbed her daggers.

Kyra left her home at 1 in the morning. She snuck into the palace and climbed the walls like a spiderfrog. She silently swung from the beams and dropped down in the hall. Kyra slinked along the walls and heard a noise. She climbed the nearest stone column and watched as a servant passed. Kyra shimmied down and slid through every hall until she ran right into an opening door. She fell on the ground with her hood down and she knew that this would be the end.

Prince Zuko was finally back home but he didn't feel right. Zuko woke up during the middle of the night to get a drink so he opened the door and he heard a clang noise. He looked behind the door and saw a girl with daggers and wavy black hair. The thing about her that made him stare was her deep silver eyes. "Guards! There's an intruder!" The prince yelled. He pointed his fist above her face as he waited for the guards. "One movement and you're dead."

Kyra stared at the prince's fist and looked into his eyes. She swung her leg up hitting Zuko's arm making his fire stream hit the floor. She did a summer-salt, jumped up, and began to run. Kyra ran into 4 guards and was captured. They put chains on her wrists, ankles, and neck. She then blacked out.

Kyra awoke in a room with flames and a throne. Fire Lord Ozai walked in and so did Prince Zuko. She tried moving her arms and legs but they were bound to the column.

"So, this is Kyrana Suzuka. Your father used to work for me. I never expected him to have a daughter." Ozai laughed as he sat in his throne. Zuko sat next to him on a cushion. "What are you doing in my palace?"

"My father is dead because of you!" Kyra yelled as she tried freeing herself.

"And I'm deciding if you should be dead too! Now tell me, why are you in my palace?" The Fire Lord yelled with rage and the fire got higher and brighter.

Kyra looked into his eyes with a piercing look. If looks could kill, this would certainly kill him. "To kill you."

Ozai laughed. "Did you really think you would succeed? I have guards at every corner! If my son didn't hit you with a door, you would have been killed by one of them." The Fire Lord got off of his throne and walked down to Kyra. He circled her taking in every one of her features. Then he stopped and faced her. "They say you can firebend."

Kyra looked into his eyes with an icy glare. "Yes."

"They say your firebending is black. Is this true?" Ozai said returning the glare.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I can kill you at any moment I want. Is it true?"

"Yes."

Fire Lord Ozai turned around and back to his throne. He walked up the stairs and sat in his royal chair. "Show me."

Kyra took in a breath and breathed an enormous amount of black fire into the air.

Ozai looked at the fire with satisfaction. "Take her to the Boiling Rock and bring her back only when she has learned her lesson."

Kyra was being unchained from the columns and dragged down the hall to the royal ship yard. She was thrown on a boat and taken to a prison cell where she sat for 3 days.

* * *

How do you like it? Comment or whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

Kyra had been in the bottom of the boat cell for three days. On the third day, Kyra was pulled from her cot and dragged out. She saw the sunlight and it burned her eyes as two guards pulled her off the boat.

They all got into the gondola and it moved forward. The prison guards took Kyra and they gave her a pair of clothes that looked like red pajamas. She pulled off the black outfit she wore and burned it. After putting on the loose red shirt and pants, her wrists were bound. Then she was thrown in a room with a chair in it and was told to sit.

The warden opened the door and walked in with two prison guards. "Welcome to the Boiling Rock. Firebending is prohibited. You will be sent to the cooler if you do. No fighting. There is no way to escape because it is impossible. The last rule is to stay out of my way." the warden told her and exited the room. The two guards that were with him took Kyra to her cell.

Everyday Kyra was there, she would scratch a tally into the wall. In the morning, she would be let out to eat cold eggs and some gray slop. After that, every prisoner was let out for two hours into the yard. She would see the prisoners gamble, fight, and occasionally see them make fire when the guards weren't looking. In the afternoon around 1 o'clock, they would eat either the rest of the cold gray slop from breakfast or tomato carrot soup. The prisoners were let out again into the yard for two hours. Then there was a lock down. For supper, they would have beef stew. Everyone always looked forward to supper. After supper, the prisoners would clean the dishes or mop the floors.

It was always the same. Wake up, eat, go outside, eat, go outside, lock down, eat, clean. The only interesting thing that happened was that a prisoner stabbed a guard with the knife they were cleaning. The scary part was that the prisoner was burned to ashes and the guard was pulled away after bleeding out on the floor.

Other than that, the tallies would start to cover the walls.

Kyra would often get bored so she started to practice her fighting skills. She would also gamble or harass the guards.

One time, Kyra was in an awkward situation. Kyra was just walking around in the yard when all of a sudden; she was backed up against the wall. The guy who was pushing her against the wall looked down at her with a seductive grin. He placed his lips on hers and forcefully kissed her. Kyra tried to get away but she couldn't. The only thing she could do was to firebend and she did. She grabbed his arm and burned a hand print into him. Kyra looked up again and saw that it was a prison guard. She was taken by her long hair and pulled into the cooler. She stayed there for about 30 minutes and she was let out.

After 28 days in the Boiling Rock, Kyra heard something. She looked through the slot in the door. Two guards were fighting and one was standing still. The girl guard shouted about someone being an imposter. The other guard ran over to them and arrested the one who was called an imposter.

Kyra left her door and sat on her cot. She opened her hand and saw a black flame rise.

(Flash back)

It was eight year old Kyra's first day of firebending practice and she was looking forward to it. There were many other kids in her class and each of them were showing off their bending.

The teacher walked in and instructed everyone to get in the basic stance. Kyra moved her right foot forward and her left foot back. The teacher instructed them to punch the air and conjure a flame. Everyone did as they were told and when Kyra did, her black fire was exposed.

The children recoiled in fear and ran to the other side of the training gym. They believed in the story. The story that every child was told when they were being bad. Kyra new the story well but she didn't believe the monster was her.

In the story, it starts at the beginning of the four nations. The spirits had made every creature and named them. All but one. This creature had been a dark relative of the dragon because it's fire was black and it showed no mercy.

That stupid story was passed down from every generation and every time, it got worse.

Kyra heard the children whisper mean names like fraud, imposter, devil. The one that hurt the most was the name they gave the dark beast. She was called the Soul Eater.

(End of Flash back.)

Kyra extinguished her flames, laid down, and for the first time since eight years ago, she started to cry.

* * *

So like, yeah, short chapter. Blah blah blah.


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

Dear valued readers, I am sorry to say but I just can't go on with writing my Avatar stories. I have lost the will to write them and have just been sitting and collecting dust. I know this does not please you and will make you upset if you have been kind enough to read my stories. I'm really sorry to let you guys down. The least I could do is give you all summaries of the end.

She escapes secretly when the gang does and then teams up with the whole gang later. Then she leaves and after finding peace, she joins the gang again and sacrifices herself to save Zuko and Katara.


End file.
